Love on COD
by Baarbie-online
Summary: C'était risqué de m'accrocher à lui je le savais dès que nous nous sommes rapprochés mais je voulais tenter la chance. Il me rendait tellement heureuse. Sauf que le bonheur est éphémère.


**Un amour à distance qui chamboule des vies.**

**Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'à cause d'un jeu vidéo je puisse tomber amoureuse. Pas d'un personnage, non, d'une vraie personne. Quelqu'un qui vivait à des kilomètres de moi. C'était risqué de m'accrocher à lui je le savais dès que nous nous sommes rapprochés mais je voulais tenter la chance. Il me rendait tellement heureuse. Sauf que le bonheur est éphémère.**

**Ma ps3 venait de rendre l'âme. Elle ne lisait plus rien et moi tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était à lui. Au fait que je ne pourrais lui parler. J'étais obsédée à l'idée que je venais de perdre ma nouvelle rencontre. On avait tant de plaisir à jouer ensemble. L'euphorie d'une rencontre. J'ai finis par lui envoyer un message lui disant que ma console avait cessé de lire les jeux et les films. Il m'a ajouté sur Facebook et nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros. On était constamment entrain de se parler, d'apprendre à se connaître.**

* * *

><p>Le vendredi, alors que nous nous envoyions des messages textes il m'a demandé de l'appeler. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je bloquais au dernier chiffre. Pourtant c'était idiot, il avait déjà entendu ma voix à plusieurs fois mais j'avais l'impression que c'était différent. Appeler quelqu'un c'est beaucoup plus personnel que simplement parler à travers un écran de télévision. Avec le recul, j'avais peut-être peur de franchir cette limite qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais je l'ai fais. J'ai entendu sa voix qui m'avait tant charmé lors de notre rencontre. Nous avons parlés pendant très longtemps, au moins une heure sinon un peu moins que deux heures. La discussion n'avait rien de vraiment bien intéressant. On parlait de tout et de rien. À vrai dire, je parlais à peine tellement la gêne m'habitait alors la conversation était difficile à bâtir. Il a finit par raccrocher puis je suis allée me coucher peu après. Couchée dans mon lit, je repassais notre conversation dans ma tête, le son de sa voix et la sensation que j'avais lorsque j'étais en contact avec lui. Une étrange sensation.<p>

Le lendemain, nous avons bien entendu parlé durant toute la journée par le biais de notre cellulaire, Facebook et ps3. Je devais allée garder ce soir là, chez ma tante. C'était la deuxième fois de ma vie que je gardais des enfants et j'étais un peu stressée. Il a réussit à me calmer. Ce soir là, la barrière de gêne que j'avais a tombée. Nous avons beaucoup parlés. Beaucoup est même peu dire. Il y avait quelque chose qui se formait en moi, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais quelque chose grandissait et c'était très grand. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ça ne me fessait pas peur de ressentir ça.

La nuit passa et je repensais à tout ce qu'on c'était dit et avoué la vieille. Les murs étaient tombés entre nous. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et j'aimais ça. J'étais bien lorsque je lui parlais. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je pouvais être moi-même et il m'acceptait. Par contre, de mon côté, il y avait certain trucs chez lui qui me déplaisait comme son âge ou le fait qu'il fumait. Cette journée-là il m'avoua que sa copine lui avait démontré clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il m'avait ajouté sur Facebook. Sa blonde était jalouse de moi et pour aucune raison. Nous n'étions qu'amis après tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais moi ça me dérangeait qu'elle soit jalouse. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre des problèmes dans sa vie. Mais ça, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Il aurait surement capoté, m'aurait dit de ne pas m'en faire avec ça et tout. Donc j'ai gardée tout ça pour moi, du moins pour l'instant.

Lundi, j'avais cours aujourd'hui et j'avoue que l'envie n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous. J'avais passée un week-end de fou à cause de lui. Remplis d'émotions. J'ai parlée à mes amies de tout ça, du fait que sa blonde soit jalouse de notre relation. Une d'elle m'a dit que j'allais probablement tombée amoureuse de lui et elle avait raison. Sauf qu'aucune d'elles n'auraient pu prévoir la soirée que j'allais avoir.

* * *

><p>Chapitre court, mise en situation. <strong>Basée sur une histoire vrai, la mienne.<strong>

Cynthia


End file.
